Just Friends
by Selena4
Summary: Medren and Stefen experiment


Title: Just Friends  
Author: Selena

Email: udderlytwisted@hotmail.com  
Fandom: Last Herald Mage by Mercedes Lackey  
Disclaimer: Mercedes Lackey owns everything  
Notes:I'm not sure if this story works.This is not betad.If anyone would like to beta any of my future efforts please email me.

Warning: mild m/m

Pairing: Medren/Stefen

Two boys stumbled through heavy oak doors arm in arm.They paused for a moment just inside the entryway to shake fat, fluffy flakes of snow from their cloaks and hair.They tried valiantly to stifle their giggles as they passed the alcove that housed the entrance to Bard Breda's chamber.She was a night owl and Stefen and Medren had no desire to be discovered sneaking in at this hour.

Medren placed a finger against his own pursed lips and wiggled his eyebrows wildly in an exaggerated attempt to quiet Stefen down, at least until they reached the relative safety of their shared room.

Stef took one look at him and burst into barely contained gales of laughter.Medren sighed and took Stef by the shoulder, half guiding, half dragging his slightly intoxicated friend up the flight of stairs that led to their corridor.

He found himself staggering under the other boy's slight weight and realized that he was substantially less than sober himself._I'm going to be in rough shape tomorrow,_ he realized ruefully.

Finally, they reached the top of the stairs.Their room was the second on the left, and they managed to reach the door without falling flat on their faces. No easy task in their current disorderly state.Stef stared at Medren expectantly."What?" questioned the brown haired boy.

"You have the key," Stef informed him impatiently."Don't you?"

"I don't have the key, you're supposed to have the bloody key, remember?" asked Medren, his voice a harsh whisper.Stef gave him a blank look before groping in the recesses of his tunic.When that search proved unfruitful, he slipped his hand down the sides of first one boot, then the other.Just when Medren was beginning to think they were going to have to spend the night camped out on their doorstep, Stef's pale face lit up as he deftly plucked the key from his left boot.

"There you are," Stef murmured to the key before slipping it into the lock, which turned over with a slightly audible clack.Medren reached for the doorknob, nudged the door open and darted inside, pulling Stef with him.Medren slid the door shut and turned the bolt.

Both boys leaned against the door, their backs pressed to the solid wood, their shoulders touching. They stayed that way for a few moments, until they were fairly certain that their sloppy entrance hadn't woken anyone. They glanced at each other, hazel eyes meeting green, and finally let the laughter they had been holding in erupt forth.

Medren was the first to recover, pushing away from the door and wiping tears out of his eyes."This is the last time I'm going to participate in one of your schemes.We almost got caught back there!"

"We didn't almost get caught. Not even close." Stef said as he walked over to his cot and began stripping off his snow soaked cloak."Besides, it was fun.And just wait until tomorrow when everyone sees it.It'll be classic."

"Yeah, classic," Medren echoed as he stripped off his own cloak and flung it into the wicker hamper.He smiled slightly, remembering the night's exploits.

It had started out innocently enough.Stef, Medren and a few other apprentices had gone out for a few celebratory ales after an especially successful recital.A few too many rounds later found Stef and Medren on the lawn in front of the Healer's Collegium.The snow was coming down fast and furious, the grass under their feet blanketed in whiteness.Watery light emanating from a partially obscured quarter moon provided their only illumination as they bent to their task.

The silence of the crisp night was broken only by soft grunts as the boys exerted themselves.A candlemark later it was completed.They stood several feet back from their creation, the better to admire it. 

It was a snowman.There was nothing unusual about that.Children often erected snowmen in the gardens and laws surrounding the palace.White sentinels of every conceivable shape and size decorated the grounds from first snow to first thaw. 

Closer inspection revealed the unique attributes of this particular snowman.First of all, it was much larger than any snowman the palace children made.It virtually towered over its compatriots, easily six feet tall.This snowman had also been carefully dressed; more specifically, dressed in the full set of Healer's Greens that Stef had 'borrowed' from the laundry the day before.The most outstanding feature of all jutted proudly through the unlaced front of the soft green breeches.The exaggerated phallus had been carefully crafted to appear as realistic, albeit oversized, as possible.

This was the latest in a long line of pranks that the Healer-trainees and Bardic apprentices had played on each other all winter.Medren knew this latest affront would result in swift retribution; he just hoped the Healers didn't trace the naughty snowman back to them.

"I'm just happy no one spotted us making that thing," Medren said as turned to face Stef.The auburn haired boy was naked to the waist, sitting on the edge of his bunk.His green eyes reflected the silvery moonlight streaming in through the window in a most enchanting manner.

"I wasn't worried.No one ventures out after midnight during the week." Stef responded. 

Medren coughed nervously and averted his eyes as Stef began to unfasten his breeches._What's wrong with me? _Medren wondered, distracting himself by getting out of his wet clothes and into bed._I've seen Stef undressed more times than I can remember.I've no reason to start feeling flustered now. _

__Medren knew that Stef was shay'cha, of course, but that was of no import._I think it's just the overindulgence in cheap wine, _he concluded, yanking down his blankets and sliding between the sheets with a pleasure-filled sigh.It certainly felt good to be out of those wet clothes.__

Medren heard Stefen sliding into bed across the room."Ahhhh," Stef sighed, stretching out in bed."It feels good to be sleeping in my own bed for once."

"I was beginning to think you were moving out," Medren told him, turning on his side to face Stef."I've never known you to devote this much time to one of your 'friends'.There must be something special about this one."

"Oh, he's special all right," Stef said, a tiny smile gracing his lips."Very special, if you know what I mean."

"I think I have an idea.I have to admit, I'm a bit jealous.I've made exactly no progress with Cora."Medren commented, his thoughts settling for a moment on the pretty blond trainee he was currently taken with."Sometimes I wish I was shay'cha.It would certainly make relationships easier.I understand men.Girls are a complete mystery."

"Easier?" asked Stef, his voice incredulous."I wouldn't say that.Intimate relationships with anyone can be difficult and confusing.I don't know if one person can ever really understand another person, regardless of gender."

"I suppose your right," Medren admitted as he worried a hangnail."Stef, do you ever wonder if you're really shay'cha?"At Stef's astonished look, he added, "I mean, you obviously like boys.I'm just wondering how you can be sure you don't like girls if you've never been with one.Never even kissed one."

"Well," Stef said, after a short pause, "how do you know you don't like boys?You've never slept with a boy.You've never kissed a boy.So how do you know with absolute surety that you like girls exclusively?According to your own logic, you don't. Besides, I have kissed a girl.It was like kissing my sister.Well, what I'd imagine kissing my sister would be like, if I had one."

This was news to Medren."You kissed a girl?When?Who?"

Stef thought for a moment."It was two year ago now, when I was thirteen and just beginning to figure out what it is I like.She and I ended up in the downstairs instrument closet alone together, and it just happened.She had been flirting with me for months, and I never even noticed.I guess she decided to seize the opportunity."Stef looked down at his hands and cleared his throat."The girl was Cora."

"Cora!" Medren exclaimed, shocked."You kissed Cora?Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I didn't see any reason to tell you about it.It was a long time ago, and like I said, it did nothing for me.I've scarcely spoken to her since."

"Still," Medren mock-pouted, jutting out his lower lip, "you could have told me."

"I'm sorry," Stefen replied, playing along with Medren's satire."Is there anything at all I can do to make it up to you?"

"Hmm," Medren said, a wicked grin shaping his mouth, "let me think.I could ask you to make my bed for the next month, or to spit shine my boots.Come to think of it, I have a pile of uniforms that need mending.But I think I'll settle for a kiss."

Stef stared at Medren for a moment."A _kiss?_" he asked.It was plain he thought Medren was joking.

"I'm serious Stef.One kiss and all will be forgiven."

"Why do you want me to kiss you?" Stef wondered, apparently puzzled by Medren's seemingly odd request.

Medren gulped.He had never considered himself anything but a ladies' man.He'd never felt so much as a twinge around another boy.He didn't know if the wine was hitting him with a vengeance or if it was a simple case of curiosity, he just knew he wanted Stef to kiss him.

"Stef, what's wrong with expressing our friendship physically?I'm not talking about doing anything serious with you, I'd just like to you to kiss me.I'd like to know what it feels like to kiss a boy."

"But you're not shay'cha!" Stef exclaimed."I know you're not.I've had to listen to you fawn over this girl and that girl for the last four years.What possible reason could you have to want to do this now, with me?"

"I never claimed to be shay'cha," Medren told Stef."I'm not.I do like girls.I'm just curious.I care about you a great deal.I'd rather have my curiosity sated with you, a friend who I completely trust, than with some guy I just met.Besides, you know I'm always open to new experiences."

"Apparently, you're up for just about anything," Stef commented wryly, his gaze lingering on Medren's face.The close scrutiny caused a blush to creep across Medren's cheeks.

Stef let out a long-suffering sign and smiled at Medren."All right then, we'll kiss.But please don't go all strange on me after it's done."

"I wont go strange.Nothing will change between us, I promise," Medren said, and he meant it.

"Just remember, this was your idea," Stef whispered.Medren smiled, got out of bed and closed the distance between them.He perched on the edge of Stef's bed and leaned in, pursing his lips expectantly.Stef regarded him curiously for a moment.When Medren heard Stef giggle he opened his eyes and frowned at his friend."Why are you laughing?" he demanded.

"It's just," Stef said, obviously trying to suppress laughter, "with your lips all puckered up like that you look like a big fish."Medren couldn't help but laugh upon picturing how his pursed lips must appear.He forced himself to relax and adopt a more natural pose."There, no more pucker," he said.Before Stefen could react, Medren leaned in and pressed his lips to the other boy's.

He increased the pressure and parted his lips slightly.Stef lips were soft, softer than the lips of the last girl he'd been in this position with.Medren could taste the wine they'd consumed earlier on Stefen's lips. 

Stef barely returned the kiss; Medren supposed he was still feeling hesitant about this little experiment.The dark haired boy extended his tongue and gently brushed it against Stef's tightly sealed lips.Slowly, Stef's lips parted and he allowed Medren to explore his mouth.

It wasn't long before their tongues were engaged in the inevitable dance.Stef raised his hands and placed one on each of Medren's cheeks.He stroked his friend's face as their tongues dueled.

Then, as quickly as it had begun, it was over. Medren leaned back against the bed and tried to catch his breath.He glanced over at Stef, not knowing what to expect."Well," said Stef, a slight smile playing at the corners of his mouth, "did that adequately satisfy your curiosity?"

Medren laughed."It certainly did.That was…very educational.Thanks."

"No thanks necessary," Stef said, patting Medren's hand affectionately. "That was fun, but the truth is…you're just not my type.G'night!" Stef rolled over to face the wall, leaving Medren looking on in astonishment. 

It took Medren a moment to realize that Stef was joking.He laughingly brought a spare pillow down on his friend's head before easing off the bed."Well, I may not be your type, but grow a pair of tits and you'll be my type for sure," he told Stef.Stef chuckled warmly and sent the pillow sailing back across the room.Medren deftly caught it.

He settled into his own bed and drew the covers up to his chin.He smiled._I wonder if either of us will even remember this in the morning _he thought, right before sleep gently took him in it's warm embrace. 


End file.
